1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use preferably with a wire harness in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following describes a conventional connector for wire harnesses, with reference to FIGS. 7 to 10. In the connector 1, a plurality of terminal chambers 3 are formed in upper and lower rows of a housing 2 made of synthetic resin. On upper and lower faces of the housing 2, opened spaces 4 are formed through to each of the chambers 3. After press-connecting terminals 6 in which electric wires 5 connected therewith are disposed, in each of the terminal chambers 3, the opened spaces 4 are respectively closed by covers 7 which are combined with terminal engaging members. The upper and lower faces of the housing 2 and the covers 7 are connected by at least one hinges 8 respectively. At the central front of the upper and lower faces of the housing 2, a connecting member is formed, respectively. The covers 7 in a state prior to closing, are rigidly connected by the connecting members 9. Thus, the connectors 1 are not entwined with each other while packing or transferring the connectors 1 in which the covers 7 are not closed, thereby avoiding breakdown of the housing 2 and the covers 7.
As shown in FIGS. 9, 10(a), 10(b) and 10(c), when assembling the connector 1, each of the connecting members 9 is cut, each of the covers 7 is rotated by using each of the pair of hinges 8, and each of the opened spaces 4 of the housing 2 is closed. A similar structure is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei. 2-41824.
In the conventional connector 1, as described heretofore, it is necessary to cut and remove the connecting members 9 for mounting the covers 7 onto the opened spaces 4 of the housing 2. Hence, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10(c), it is possible that remains 9a or chips 9b remaining from cutting the connecting members 9, cause the following problems to occur: (1) the remains 9a of the connecting members 9 project towards the outside of the housing 2 and the covers 7, and thus, they can cause an obstruction in engaging the connector 1 with a mating connector; (2) the possibility exists that the chips 9b of the connecting members 9 can trespass into the connecting portions of the press-connecting terminals 6, and thus, can cause inferior conduction.